


Under Only One Wing

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: FullMetal Alchemist Works [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Eh this is kinda random but, Gen, Paternal Roy Mustang, So yea, heres a thing, i wrote it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: “...So when some superiors got the bright idea to try and suck up to the kid, it came with unexpectedly negative results.“Edward Elric isn’t about to leave Mustangs command, regardless of his disagreements with the man.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Parental! RoyEd if you squint
Series: FullMetal Alchemist Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Under Only One Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my other fics but.
> 
> I’m tired.
> 
> Take this thing byyyeeee

[ Excerpted and Edited from the Notes of one Riza Hawkeye ]

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang don’t talk very much.

This comes as no surprise to anyone, seeing as they are both extremely busy people. For the most part, they don’t interact amongst each-other much except for when Edward enters the Military building, and occasionally on the field. With Edward being a moving target, it makes it hard for anyone to interact with him in general, so it comes as no surprise to anyone that they didn’t come across each-other often.

When they do, it’s often riddled with jabs at the other, the occasional mental warfare, and the seemingly once-in-a-blue-moon serious conversation to outsiders. Fullmetal in particular was infamous for his dramatic reactions, his over-the-top and destructive behavior, and his general irritation for his superior officer, often referring to the man as a “bastard.” 

How he hadn’t been written up for insubordination was a mystery to many, but it wasn’t as if Colonel Mustang discouraged this behavior. He often took care to refer to his height, or make jabs at minor failures on the blonde alchemists part. He antagonized the kid at most every turn, making their relationship not so mushy to onlookers.

They didn’t see the times Mustang cared for the kid and his much more respectful younger brother. They didn’t hear Ed thanking the Colonel every once in a while for helping him and his brother out, as he knew things left unsaid only turn into regrets if and when something were to happen. They didn’t notice Mustang calling the places the boys traveled to, checking if they were settling in well. They didn’t see the slight overprotective sides that Mustang barely let into the light of day come full swing around the boys, causing the man to worry more and more about grey hair making an early introduction.

So when some superiors got the bright idea to try and suck up to the kid, it came with unexpectedly negative results.

Exhibit A: Major General William Norris.

Norris had been a relatively well known military man for a time. He had been a major highlight in the 3rd border war against Drachma, but his popularity quickly stunted after Mustang got his title in Ishval. He had not been given any significant attention since, obviously irritating the man climbing the ranks. So when hearing the man had the Fullmetal Alchemist under his command, he got the bright idea to attempt to sway the kid to his side.

It went just as well as expected.

Ed watched the man ramble on about benefits and pay raise, boredom overtaking him as the man failed to impress him in the slightest. He waited with uncharacteristic patience toward the man, hoping to convey that he was very not interested in his proposal.

The man was clearly dimmer than Ed judged (which was probably the most impressive thing about the man,) so Ed sighed and cut him off swiftly, stating, “Look, with all due respect or whatever, I’m not interested. I’m good where I am.” 

Not bothering to wait for a reply, he walked away, headed towards Mustang’s office. The man stood dumbfounded, before narrowing his eyes and walking away, taking the hint that he’d likely have to find another way to get to the Flame Alchemist. Riza Hawkeye, who happened to have been close by, made sure to take note of the encounter.

That didn’t mean there weren’t more attempts to get Edward away from the Colonel though.

Taking us to Exhibit B: Colonel Laurence Richards.

Richards had no real grievance with the Colonel, but he was focused on a promotion, and the Fullmetal Alchemist was a ticket to the top. He badgered the kid constantly about it, always offering a “better research environment” in the West, where he was stationed. Edward was fed up with the pestering, and nearly risked insubordination by planning to, “kick that damn kiss-ass where the sun don’t shine,” if he attempted to do it again, but fortunately Havoc, Breda and Mustang caught wind of the man’s antics before anything physical could happen to them.

For unspecified reasons, the man quickly went back to the West, and later retired after being ordered to return to the East , to which an unspecified event took place that damaged his mental health in some way. The man won’t look at a military building without suffering from an extreme bout of anxiety. An unfortunate fate for one Colonel Richards.

The final notable attempt to take Edward out of Mustang’s command came from Lieutenant General Pierre Lovett, who came extremely close to getting Edward on his side. The man was respectable and revered, with a rich and long family history that rivaled the Armstrong’s. The man seemingly harbored no ill-will to Mustang personally, and he played up a good facade to provide the illusion that he cared for Edward, rather than the promotion he promised. And he did his research, making a point to talk about alchemy amplifiers and a certain red stone he had heard rumors about. Wether this was actually true is unknown.

They don’t call Edward a prodigy for nothing though. While his interest was peaked at the man’s proposition, he didn’t care for the skirting around subjects and the fake demeanor of Lovett. There is one thing all these men got wrong, and that is Edward is extremely blunt and straightforward, and doesn’t dance around with words. He cuts to the chase, and doesn’t pull his punches.

The man tried to order him to come with him at one point. Edward only grinned sadistically, baring his teeth and raising an eyebrow, while saying as politely as he could muster (read: With underlying malice and a hint of insult,) “That’s abuse of power, sir, and you couldn’t make me come with you if you tried.”

Lovett attempted to reply, but then Colonel Mustang stepped in, stating they had a meeting and giving a not so subtle smirk to Lovett. The man had held a grudge ever since, which would’ve been a problem had it not been his conveniently timed discharge after he was found embezzling funds to cover a debt a month later. Needless to say, he has bigger issues on his hands then petty revenge on Colonel Mustang.

The truth holds to this day that Edward Elric may not always see eye to eye with Colonel Mustang, but he would rather be under his wing knowing what he was working with then being under another’s and having to constantly search for a motive behind an action. Colonel Mustang, for the most part, gave it to him straight, and didn’t bother hiding behind flattery words or niceties. The bluntness was something they had in common, and they found common ground became of it. It became a breath of fresh air to them, to not second guess the other’s motivations nearly as much as usual. 

More importantly, Edward couldn’t securely trust another officer with his secrets. Mustang was many things, but he had seen him at his worst and helped him out of it, rather than exposing him. A little trust goes a long way. 

In the end, nothing those men offered could hold a candle to the understanding and trust, fleeting or otherwise, that Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric shared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unoriginal but hope you liked it anyways


End file.
